


The brother figure

by Zg1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zg1rl/pseuds/Zg1rl
Summary: Sam sees you as a little sister what will happen when you relize you love him





	

It’s been about five years since I first met the Winchester brothers. I first met the youngest brother when I was 18. We were both locked up in the cage, tortured by Lucifer and Michel. I was a hunter, off on my own, whose curiosity led me to what I believed was my own demise. We were later released by the angel Castiel, who soon became one of my best friends. After being released, I decided to stick with the brothers, becoming a Winchester. Sam and Dean’s little sister. In my eyes, Sam wasn’t a big brother, he was something else, someone I loved. I was always too scared to tell him, scared of what he would think. I was his little sister after all.  
Present day;  
I have always loved the taller brother, and today was the day that I was going to tell him. Sam was reading in bunker library and I decided to join him. I walked into the library and immediately grabbed the first book I saw, sat down next to him and started “reading”. In reality, I was awkwardly staring at Sam, admiring how gorgeous he was. He let out a soft chuckle as he lifted his eyes from his book. I quickly ushered my eyes back to my book. “I know your starring” I moved my eyes back to his face. I could feel my face begin to redden. Before I could say “sorry” he kissed me passionately. His kiss was gentle, like he was scared of what my reaction may be. To his surprise, I kissed him back, I could feel him tense then relax as he realised what was happening. Suddenly he broke the kiss and my little slice of heaven was gone. I looked at Sam, a little shocked when I noticed his face was turned away. Was he ashamed? “I’m sorry, that was out of place. I know that you see me as a broth-“ I cut him off and grab his chin tiling it down to force him to look at you, “Sam I’ve loved you, ever since we met five years ago,” I kiss him once more. This time he was rough and sloppy, like he was hungry for more. Before anything happened, he stopped again, “I love you too (y/n)” A huge grin stretched across his face, as if he was waiting for years for this moment.  
A few days later;  
Sam and I were making out on the couch of our crappy motel room, the brother had gotten. Suddenly you hear the door open, but don’t stop, knowing who it was. “Finally, you guys have been staring at each other for years,” Dean commented upon entering the room. “Well what about you and Cas, huh Dean?” Dean gave Sam a death glare and blurted out “Bitch” as he stalked towards his bed. “Jerk”, Sam looked back to you and smiled, you were both happy. No matter how dark and depressing your lives got, at least you had each other.


End file.
